


Terminal Velocity

by pandorabox82



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 12:44:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1745066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandorabox82/pseuds/pandorabox82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rossi invites the team out for a round of drinks to celebrate his engagement to Erin Strauss. JJ can only focus on her own personal sorrows, never stopping to see the hurt in others that she causes. Will Hotch and Erin be able to get her to see the joy that is right in front of her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terminal Velocity

JJ sighed lightly as she stared at the picture of her family. They were all together, and appeared happy for the few seconds it took to press the button on the camera. Only she could see the sadness in her eyes, knew that the reason for that was the man standing next to her husband, his arm wrapped around his girlfriend's waist.

"Hey, Jayje, we're all heading down to the pub tonight. Do you think Will would let you come with us? We're all going to be together!"

She looked up at Garcia, noticing Rossi and Strauss just behind her, wrapped up in each other. That was the one part of the picture that was true, that was beautiful, and she sighed lightly once more. "I think I can afford a night off. But is Strauss comfortable coming out with us?"

"She's going to be the DD tonight. It seems like she can't bear to be parted from Rossi, given everything that happened to her. I think it's kinda sweet, myself."

JJ nodded, smiling sadly. "It is sweet, PG. Let's get out of here." She picked up her purse and stood, going over to her friend's side. Together, they joined the others, and she was glad to watch Rossi interact with Strauss. They had become much more open about their relationship after the Replicator had been killed. Their blossoming love just brought forth in her mind the idea that she was stuck in a relationship devoid of love.

They all managed to pile into Rossi's Escalade and JJ found herself pressed up tight to Hotch, the warmth of his leg bleeding into hers. "So, did you call to let Will know you'd be late?" he gently asked, looking at her.

"No. I didn't want to get in another argument. This was a bad enough case as it was. Why pile on more drama?" she said softly as she rested her head against the back of the car seat. She smiled sadly when she felt his large hand cover her knee. He was always good at doing that, at comforting her when she was upset. They had always been together, ever since she had started as the media liaison with the team.

"Beth told me that she loves me. After everything that happened with Curtis, though, I find myself looking for a way to let her down gently." The tender admission startled her, and she slipped her hand down to cover his. It didn't surprise JJ that he would turn his hand over, threading their fingers together as Rossi drove on.

"It seems like both our relationships are in terminal velocity, then," she replied, letting her head come to rest on his shoulder. They were silent the rest of the way to the bar, as if their confessions had been too much to hear at the moment.

"Hi, Joe!" Rossi said enthusiastically to the bartender as they were escorted to a private booth in the back. Strauss waved to him as well, and JJ wondered how often they had been there to greet him so warmly. "Drinks are on us tonight, everyone. We have good reason to celebrate."

JJ cocked her head to the side as she looked at the pair. Their love shone brightly from every fiber of their bodies, and she sighed as she slid in next to Hotch. As Erin was ensconced between Rossi and Penelope, she found her eye drawn to her hands. Gasping, she met the older woman's eyes and watched her bite her lip as she nodded, worrying the large diamond ring back and forth on her finger. Penelope caught her looking at Erin's hand and smiled widely. "We do, don't we, Rossi?"

He shook his head as their waitress came over. "Hey, is this your family, guys?" she asked, smiling at Dave and Erin.

"Sort of. This is our work family."

"Wonderful. So, I know I need to bring a pitcher of those sweet chocolate caramel mudslides that Erin loves. What are you drinking tonight, Dave?"

"We'll have that champagne that Joe is chilling in the back first. And when that's finished, you can bring the mudslides and whiskey."

JJ cocked her head, wondering if Erin's forced fall off the wagon of sobriety had stuck. The woman must have caught her confused look, since she smiled sweetly. "They know about me here. Robin has been most kind in figuring out how to make my favorite drinks so that I am able to drink them."

She snuggled close to Dave and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer. "I see," JJ replied, feeling slightly foolish for assuming things about them. "Excuse me." She pushed against Reid until he let her out and she fled from their presence, unable to be there any longer.

"Jayje, wait up!" Hotch's deep voice called after her, beckoning to her, and she shook her head as she found the restrooms, pushing open the door and hiding in a stall. Hotch followed her, heedless of the fact that he had just barreled into a women's restroom. "Jen, open the door," he said quietly as he curved his hands around the top of the stall she had ensconced herself in.

"I'm such a fool," she whispered as she threw the lock, pushing the door towards him. It didn't take long for him to join her, and she stepped forward into his open, waiting arms. "They have love, and of course he wouldn't let her fall off the wagon. Of course he would be there to support her, and to not condemn my ugly thoughts. Maybe I can only see ugly things these days."

"That's not true, JJ. You have your son, and can see the beauty in his life."

She let out a choked sob, trying to push away from him. He just tightened his grip, and she finally let him close her in a tight hug. They stood there silently for minutes, and JJ soaked up the warmth of his body, trying desperately to find her center once more. "Jennifer? Are you still in here?"

She looked up into Hotch's eyes, seeing nothing but tender concern there. "Yes, Ma'am."

"You can call me Erin, dear. Aaron, Dave wants you back at the table for a moment."

He let go of her and smiled gently before leaning in to gently kiss her forehead. "Everything will be all right."

She nodded and followed him out of the stall. Erin was standing there, a sad smile on her face. "What do you need, Erin?" she asked quietly.

"For you to be happy. Ever since I was given my precious second chance, I just want my beloved friends to find the happiness that they so richly deserve." Erin opened her arms, and JJ hesitantly stepped forward, accepting the hug she offered. "It's okay to think bad thoughts. I didn't tell you that my drinks would be non-alcoholic. And I haven't given you much reason to trust me, I know."

JJ hated the sad sound that had crept into Erin's voice, knowing she was the reason for it. "But you did. You went toe to toe with Curtis, in an effort to protect us. You were the first to suspect it was an inside job, to seek out a way to flush him out. If Hotch hadn't gotten to you when he did, you would have left us, and I would have never been able to do this."

She backed away and pressed a soft kiss to Erin's cheek before stepping forward and hugging Erin tightly, letting her own tears come. "Shh, Jennifer. Everything will be all right," she murmured as she rubbed her back lightly.

"But it won't. I don't love Will anymore. And I have no idea how to tell him that. I find my heart drawn to another…"

"Aaron?" she whispered softly, and JJ gasped lightly, even as she involuntarily nodded. "It was sort of obvious to see, dear. And I believe he may be as infatuated with you as you are with him."

A certain peace settled over JJ's soul as she pulled back to look into Erin's blue eyes. They were still brimming with tears and she nodded before hugging her once more. "And you're the one who's telling me to go for it. Why?"

"Our lives are too short to live without love in them." Her hand stilled on her back and JJ found herself nuzzling closer to the warmth that radiated off Erin. "I came so close to losing that love, Jennifer. Please, do not let it slip from your grasp. And if you tell anyone that I told you that I tacitly approve of your future relationship with your direct supervisor, I will disavow any knowledge of such a conversation ever occurring."

"I understand, Erin."

"And you remind me of my baby, Tabitha. I hope she grows up to be just like you." Her long fingers combed through her hair as she sighed delicately. "Now, we have an engagement party to get back to, and you have some alcohol to drink for me. Let me see your face."

JJ nodded and Erin smiled as she pulled away to wipe the tear stains and mascara from her cheeks. "Thanks. Oh god, we almost lost you!" She felt like weeping all of a sudden and quickly hugged her once more. "Come on, we have to go celebrate!"

Grabbing hold of Erin's hand, she tugged her out of the bathroom and back to their table. The others slid out, and they took their seats once more, and she grinned up at Hotch as he looked down at her. "Glad to see you made it back to us, ladies." She looked over at Rossi and saw he had wrapped his arm around Erin once more, snuggling her close. It was something Will used to do with her and she realized in that moment just how much she missed the contact.

"When is Robin going to return with the champagne? I suddenly feel like celebrating." JJ smiled shyly at Rossi and then Erin, relieved to see both of them smile back at her.

"In just a few moments. I had her bring along some chips and cheese and mozzarella sticks, too. While you guys may want to get just a wee bit drunk, I don't want you to be too blitzed. Erin would never let me hear the end of it if our car smelled like puke."

Penelope giggled, which caused JJ to also giggle. And then, from the end of the booth, she head Alex begin to laugh as well. It was so good to hear her join in with them, to find something funny in regards to Erin. Sighing with pleasure, she scooted closer to Hotch, wanting to feel his warmth bleed into her, to melt the ice that had built up around her heart.

"Here we are! The champagne, just as requested." Robin grinned as she rolled a small cart up to their table. After handing around glass flutes, she set the bucket down in front of Rossi and then smiled. "Congratulations again!" she said sunnily before leaving them alone.

"So, I assume the cat is out of the bag. I am going to become the fourth Mrs. Rossi in about, oh, forty eight hours. Neither of us if willing to wait this time around. Second chances are things to be grabbed onto and ridden." Erin smiled as she rested her head on Rossi's chest, looking down at her ring, a gentle smile on her lips. "Please, join us in celebrating this most happy occasion."

Rossi nodded as he uncorked the bottle, filling his and Erin's glasses first before tipping the bottle into each of theirs. "Here's to us, to our family that survived everything John Curtis tried to throw at us, to a love that will stand the test of time."

"Cheers!" they all replied, drinking the sparkling liquid. From the first taste, JJ could tell that it was nonalcoholic, and she shrugged a little as she downed the entire glass.

They fell into a rhythm of talking and joking as Robin kept the drinks flowing, and JJ felt herself quickly become buzzed. Hotch noticed and ordered a water for her next round. She smiled gratefully as she reached out for some chips, her stomach growling hungrily. From the corner of her eye, she watched Rossi rub Erin's stomach, smiling gently at her as she laughed lowly at something Penelope said.

"I wonder," she murmured as she sipped at her water, reclining back against the booth. Her phone buzzed against her hip and she tugged it out, seeing a message from Will. "Dammit."

"What?"

She looked up at Hotch and shook her head. "Will's just being Will. Did you ever learn to draw up divorce papers?"

He nodded sadly and she sighed. "And I've kept up on my law license. We'll talk about it in the morning." She smiled gratefully at him before snuggling close to him once more. Suddenly not wanting to drink any more, she ordered another water when Robin came by again, and met Erin's sad gaze.

"Here, let me see your phone," she said softly, and JJ nodded, handing it over. "One second." As JJ watched, she tapped away on the screen before handing it back. "I'm always an open ear."

"Thank you." The rest of the time together passed quickly and she found herself sticking close to Hotch as they all trooped out to the car. Rossi handed the keys over to Erin, and she got behind the wheel, adjusting the seat and mirrors before starting it up. Feeling a deep lethargy steal over her, JJ burrowed close to Hotch, smiling when she felt his arm come to rest around her waist as she fell asleep.

The next thing she knew, someone was gently shaking her awake. Stretching a little, she blinked open her eyes and found Erin smiling at her. "Hey, we brought you home with us. Will was waiting in the front yard, and Dave had some…words with him. I refused to let you stay there this evening, and he agreed with me. Henry's sleeping in his arms right now, there wasn't time to get the car seat transferred. I drove as carefully as I could."

"Thank you," she whispered, only to feel someone's arm close around her waist. "You're still here, Hotch?"

"Yes. I thought it would be better if I didn't get out. And I guess I'm spending the night. I might be a little too buzzed to drive home." She nodded and sat up, scooting out of the car and into Erin's open arms. It felt so good to be in the arms of a friend, and she tiredly followed her into the house and up to a guest room.

"I'll be right back with a nightgown, dear. Dave will be right behind with Henry."

JJ nodded and sat on the bed, sighing deeply. Hotch joined her a few moments later, a sad smile on his face. "Will you stay with us the night? I don't want to be alone, and Dave should spend as much time with Erin as he can."

He nodded slightly and she curled up against him, drawing strength from his very presence. Erin bustled into the room, a soft pink nightgown in her hands. "Breakfast will be about seven, and then one of us will run you home before we head in to work. I would prefer not to see either of your faces in the bullpen tomorrow."

The look she gave Hotch spoke volumes, and JJ felt herself tear up once more as Rossi brought her sleeping son into the room. Gently, he settled him on the bed and then she stood, hugging Erin tightly. She rubbed her back softly before letting her go, stepping into the open arms of her lover. "Good night, you two. Sleep well." Dave patted her shoulder softly before leading Erin out.

JJ couldn't suppress the giggle to came to her lips as she watched her friend's hand come to rest on Erin's ass. The woman turned to look at her over her shoulder, arching one perfect eyebrow as she smiled at her. "I need to change. I'll be right back."

Hotch nodded and she slipped from the room, the nightgown in her hands. Tiptoeing down the hall, she peeked into a few rooms before she found the bathroom. It didn't take her long to change, and she padded back to her room, smiling at the sounds that were coming from behind Rossi's bedroom door. "Henry's still sleeping," Hotch said softly, and she looked over at the bed, noticing the he had stripped down to his boxers and t-shirt. Her son had cuddled up close to him, and she smiled at the sweet picture they made.

"Thanks for looking out for us, Hotch." She stepped over to the bed and slipped beneath the covers, cuddling against her son as she looked up into Hotch's face. "I want to go to sleep now."

"All right. I'll watch over you tonight, don't worry." She smiled before kissing her son's cheek lightly. As she closed her eyes, she heard Aaron begin to hum a familiar lullaby, the sound easing her heart as she drifted off to sleep. The last thing she felt that evening was his hand coming to rest on her back, and she smiled, knowing everything would be all right come the morning.


End file.
